


Expendable

by Llyon



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Out of Character Utterances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llyon/pseuds/Llyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Daniel challenges Peggy about allowing him to be shot rather than give intel to an enemy, the conversation goes slightly differently than in the episode and Peggy admits something surprising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expendable

**Author's Note:**

> A short piece that ambushed me and forced me to first write and then post this nonsense. Peggy Carter admits to something in a way that is probably out of character for her. Keeps things close to the vest, does our Peggy.
> 
> It is also possible that Daniel Sousa is also acting out of character.

Daniel was so sick of her damned double standard! “So,” he demanded savagely. “If the situation was reversed, that’s what you would have done? Let them shoot me?”

“Dammit, Daniel!" Peggy roared back at him. "That’s completely different!”

“How, Peg,” he refused to back down. “You tell me how the hell it’s different.”

“It just is,” she claimed, unreasonably.

“Because I’d never be in that situation? We both know that’s not true.”

“No, I.”

Daniel ruthlessly interrupted her. “Because Margaret Carter is never at a loss and will always have some clever plan up her sleeve,” he sneered.

“Hold on, I never.”

“Or maybe you would let them shoot me. Super-agent Peggy Carter is so dedicated to her work that she wouldn’t hesitate to make the sacrifice.”

Peggy flinched back as though he had struck her. The horror and misery that flickered in her eyes was as good as a slap to the face for Daniel. He realized the accusation that he had just hurled at her and felt sick.

“Peggy, I,” he stepped toward her, intent on apologizing, but she skittered back, out of his reach before quickly stepping around him to escape the room. He turned to watch her go, his outreached hand finally dropping helplessly to his side.

She paused at the door. She didn’t look at him, but she did turn her head enough to present her profile. Her expression was tight and unhappy. She sucked in an audible breath and said - in a voice almost too low for him to hear, “It’s different because I’m expendable.”

And, after dropping that bomb, she strode quickly away…away…to be anywhere he was not.

Thompson poked his head in and took in Sousa’s shell-shocked appearance. He offered a long, low whistle before saying, “with charm like that, Danny-boy, I’m surprised that women aren’t flocking to your side.”

Daniel’s lips felt odd, stiff and almost numb. Still, in a voice that sounded old and pained, he managed to say, “go to hell, Jack.”


End file.
